User blog:Adam of darkness/Toriko Stuff
Instinct Abilities granted: Enhanced Senses (Can sense and avoid attacks which are invisible, such as pheromones), Minor Precognition (Can predict the direction of attacks and dodge it without seeing it), can pinpoint weak points of creatures never faced before Explaination: Also known as Gut Instinct or Intution, it is a technique born from training and experience . The more you train, the better your instinct becomes . To use it, user stops thinking about anything and only relies on its guts instinct. This in return allows the user to spare itself from needless thoughts and wasteful actions,relieving the stress on its muscles and nerves to perform better. The technique allows the user to avoid attacks which are not visible to naked eye. It also enables the user to attack on vital spots of creatures never faced before. Users *Guemon (The one who trained Sani) *Sani *Toriko (Learned after watching Sani use it) Food Honor Abilities granted: Statistics Amplification (Food Honor increases power, speed and accuracy of techniques several times over), ability to slice/damage opponents without them realizing it, Food Immersion master (Allows the user to store immense amount of calories) Explaination: Also known as Food Etiquette, it is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in especially difficult, but necessary ways in order to bring out the true flavor and potential of certain ingredients. Learning food honor increases concentration, which gives rise to smoothness and accuracy of movements. In other words, the body eradicates any unnecessary movements, which in turn unleashes the maximum power and form of a technique. Food Honor reduces the calories spent on a technique by one tenth to one twentieth, and increases the power, speed and accuracy of the technique several times over. Food honor also increases delicacy of your cooking (or technique) to the point the ingridients (or opponents) do not even realize that they have been cut. Food's End: '''Also known as Food Immersion, it is a secret technique of Food Honor. One can only achieve this art when they give gratitude to food not only before and while eating it, but even during the food's journey through the body and even after it has become one's own flesh and blood. Food absorbed by your body in this state returns its gratitude and pours all of its nutrients inside the body . With this technique, it is possible to store the vast quantity of food inside body and convert it into energy when necessary. This increases weight of body without gaining any fat. Users *Aimaru (Cleared it in few days ) *Chiyo (Even chef who has mastered food honor was not able to feel her knife movements ) *Toriko *Chiru *Komatsu *Coco (Mastered Food Honor ) *Sani (Mastered Food Honor ) Ultimate Routine '''Abilities granted: Minor Probability Manipulation via Ultimate Routine (A technique which incredibly increases the power and success rate of a technique) Explaination: '''The "supreme" routine taught to Toriko by Aimaru. By imagining a scenario or event strongly enough , a person is able to cause an impression of that scenario or event that it actually occurs, whether that be imagining stress andforming an ulcer or imagining an attack succeeding and having it actually succeed. To fully utilize the effects of the technique it requires an astonishing level of concentration and self-confidence , and depending on the difficulty of the desired impression the energy required can be enormous. Users *Aimaru (Taught Toriko duh) *Toriko (Learned from Aimaru) *Starjun (Used it against Toriko ) *Ichiryu Enbu '''Abilities granted: Enbu Master (A form of monkey martial arts), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Can fight in environment which has 100 times more gravity than normal), physical attacks and Energy based attacks Explaination: Enbu, also known as monkey dance, is a form of Martial Arts. It is basically controlling each and every 60 trillion cells in a body . There are different types of cells in a body - Efficient cells, clumsy cells, docile cells, contrary cells, hardworking cells, sleeping cells etc. Mastering Enbu (even basics) enables one to make all cells act in unison, which allows the user to parry all kinds of forces/energy , including gravity Back Channel Category:Blog posts Category:Toriko